


Bitch

by broccoli_anon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Eye Licking, Eye Trauma, F/M, Masochism, Oculolinctus, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: Read the tags, before reading this...please.
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Bitch

Zeke’s tongue licked over your bloody mouth with a shaky breath and an trembling body which was the result of his sexual excitement due to the destroyed state your facial bones were currently in.  
You only responded with a painful moan, the rough hands of the war chief didn’t let any other possible way of verbal communication happen, as they tightened around the skin of your neck. 

He had you pressed up against the wall of his office, visibly outraged at some event which had taken place over the day and now he had to let his frustration out on you.  
His cock was hard, the precum leaving a stain through he fabric of his pants as he grinned himself against you naked crotch, not bothered to take the piece of clothing off, at least for yet.  
You honestly was about to come, you clit was overstimulated enough at this point.  
Zeke breathed heavy against your face, only to take his hands away from your throat to then replace it with his muscular under arm, easily cutting of your needed oxygen further than before already.  
He fumbled on the hem of his pants with his free hand, ramming his stiff cock into you violently as soon as he was able to do so. 

Automatically you opened your legs further, to let him slam better and harder into you.  
Yet your breaking point was reached the moment he started to suck on one of your eyeballs. Enclosing the organ with his lips and sucking on it lick a lollipop. It didn’t even hurt you, you were used to it anyway, having your vision be destroyed by this action almost completely.  
At this point it even aroused you further as much as did him.  
He only let go of your eye to spit on it, letting the saliva run down just a little bit, before sticking his tongue between the eyeball and the skin.  
This action brought you over the edge, causing you to squirt, with you cunt tighten around his cock and tensed legs. 

You felt Zeke come inside you, filling your womb, the hot cum dripping out of your cunt. He let go of you and pulled out at the same time to adjust is pants.  
It was almost a bit funny to you, that you weren’t unconscious to this point, but Zeke change that the second he bashed into your face in a clean motion, letting new blood leave your nose. 

He breathed out in satisfaction, he was really lucky to have you as his bitch.


End file.
